EP 2 044 830 A1 discloses a wrapping means tensioning device having a control arm and a brake arm, both being pivotally connected to one another and pivoting as a unit about an axis. The brake arm presses on a net roll to achieve a certain tension in the net during the wrapping process. The free end of the control arm is applied by the net and is deflected by it even more as the tension in the net increases. As a result, the pressing force onto the web roll will disappear, once the net is cut.
The problem this invention is based on is seen in the fact, that the net roll continues with its rotation even after the net is cut, which results in net being wound off the roll and being apt to create a net curl.